theitcrowdfandomcom-20200213-history
Derek Pippen
Derek Pippen is a former Reynholm Industries employee who was most famous for briefly taking over from Denholm Reynholm as Head of Reynholm Industries in early May, 2007, following Denholm's death. Derek was present at both Denholm's death and funeral, and was a close friend of his as well as being his second-in-command. At the funeral, while Derek was reading the eulogy, Denholm's son, Douglas Reynholm, made his first public appearance after a sexual harassment case in 2000. There, Douglas revealed that he was the true Head of Reynholm Industries and told Derek that he was fired. Biography Derek likely joined Reynholm Industries some years prior to 2007, and gradually built his way until he became second-in-command of the company. During late April or early May, 2007, Derek attended a meeting with his boss and Head of Reynholm Industries, Denholm Reynholm, along with some key figures involved in Reynholm Industries. During the meeting, Denholm's colleagues discussed the company and Denholm's success over the past years, and reviewed the business's annual profit at that time of £180 billion billion, and Reynholm Industries' ownership of the British TV channel, ITV. Denholm briefly explained how the company came to be and how proud he was of his success so far, and toasted his achievements, asking his colleagues to pretend they had glasses of champagne. Shortly after, Denholm's personal assistant, Stephanie, entered the room and informed Denholm that a group of policemen had arrived, and were requesting a meeting with him. Denholm predicted that they were there to talk to him about the suspicious activity in the company's pension fund. This was, in fact, a massive scandal that Denholm had been organising over the company's history with a criminal accountant recently released from jail, which involved using a suck fund presumably to illegally gain more money, however, the details of this have never been confirmed. Denholm decided that the easiest way out was by killing himself. He dismissed Stephanie and told her to make him a cup of tea. Denholm then calmly got up and opened one of the floor-to-ceiling windows, before walking straight out of it, falling at least 30-stories to his death. Derek disbelievingly watched his boss's descent to his death. On May 3, 2007, Denholm's funeral was held. Before the funeral, Derek patrolled the various offices of Reynholm Industries, as he, now the head of the company, wanted to make some new changes to how it ran. When he reached the IT Department, he informed the workers there that it was very likely that they would all be fired, as he expressed plans to convert the entire floor into a big toilet. Head of the department, Jen Barber, told her colleagues to be on their best behaviour during the funeral to try and prove to Pippen that the department was worthy of its place at Reynholm Industries. The funeral began in the afternoon. The attendants were greeted by Denholm's wife, Barbara Reynholm, and Derek. At the start of the ceremony, Roy Trenneman, a member of the IT Department, stood up and began crying in agony, shouting for someone to call him an ambulance. This lasted for a few seconds until Roy realised that his pain was being caused by the extremely high vibration setting that had been set on his phone. Derek was furious and, through sign language, told them that they were all fired. Derek then rose to give the eulogy and informed the congregation that, as Denholm's only son, Douglas, had disappeared after a sexual harassment case in 2000, the reading of the eulogy was left to him. Derek had chosen the same speech seen in the film, Four Weddings and a Funeral. Derek was only a few sentences into the speech when the church doors were opened to reveal Douglas, who declared himself the rightful Head of Reynholm Industries. After the funeral, Derek told Douglas that he had been good friends with Denholm, however, Douglas interrupted him and informed him that he was bringing in new employees and that he was immediately fired. It is unknown what happened to him after this point. Personality Derek was an extremely cold and sycophantic person. He severely hated the IT department and would rather use the basement for something important, like a big toilet -which is statistically less important than an IT department, at the rate problems with computers go at Reynholm Industries. Derek also narcissistically tried to suck up to Douglas when he inherited Reynholm industries, in a backhanded attempt to obtain a high position at Reynholm industries. Behind the scenes *Derek Pippen was played by British actor Silas Carson. *Derek is the only Head of Reynholm Industries to not be part of the Reynholm family. Etymology *''Derek is a masculine given name of Old German origin and translates to meaning "''power of the tribe" or "ruler of the people". *''Pippen'' is a surname and, like Derek's first name, is of Old German origin and translates to "father". Appearances *''Return of the Golden Child'' Pippen, Derek Pippen, Derek Pippen, Derek Pippen, Derek Category:Characters Category:Villains